


lay down your arms (give up the fight)

by x_olotl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Murder Mystery, Switch Jesse McCree, Temporary Character Death, Top Hanzo Shimada, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, also hanzo wears a trench coat and a choker, because i need a mafia au, deadlock is a mafia called Caledonia Famiglia, dont ask why arthur is in the tags, maybe like 26 or smth, no smut bc i cant write smut for shit, shimada bros are gangsters, that one reversal au, they're also young, this is based on my au i posted on twitter, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_olotl/pseuds/x_olotl
Summary: Hanzo knew that he'd one day die from either a gunshot, a fall from a great height or from a sword. What he never expected was that he would be dying slowly, painfully. So he makes the best out of it. But first, he's got a target to finish. That is, of course, if he doesn't get distracted.But what if he arrives too late?





	1. headstart

**Author's Note:**

> a purely self indulgent fic. enjoy <3

Even despite the hot, searing water, it still felt cold. He can still feel the cold bite on his skin, an ever present entity inside his very bones. It’s why he was never great under the sun anyway, his body was always cold. In winter, it was even more unbearable. And unfortunately for him, December is the peak of winter in the West. The West coast didn’t really make it any less forgiving. He just wanted to be warm, hot, and not continuously suffer from the cold. 

Brown eyes opened, met with trails of water that fell over from his eyelashes and distorted his view. He was looking down, at the bottom of the shower. From the steam and water, he made out red. Blood. Watered down and dripped into the drain. Hanzo huffed and wiped the blood from his lips and chin and finished his shower. He let himself stay under the water for a few more minutes. His timer outside gave up thirteen minutes ago but Genji can screw himself. He sent him out here in the middle of winter, he can lather himself with as much hot water as he can.

Once he’s satisfied with himself, he turned away from the shower and opened the door with an arm, the hot shower still running on his back. Hanzo grabbed the nearest towel with an extended arm and kicked the shower knob closed before hurriedly wrapping himself up and leaving the shower. 

\--

“So, you’re saying, our girl is finally gonna make her grand appearance here in,” Hanzo paused to swipe his screen away from his brother’s video call, who obviously face palmed right before he disappeared from the archer’s sight. “In Bend.” Hanzo finished,

“Yes, Hanzo, you are in Bend,” Genji groaned in exasperation before the younger brother sighed and Hanzo returned to his screen. 

“This better be a solid lead, Genji. Otherwise I might think you don’t want me interrupting you from your ‘business’ as you call delinquency by sending me on a wild goose chase.” Hanzo said as he left the tablet to lean against his mug of coffee and look at the mirror on his table, and began to carefully apply black eyeliner. 

“And I might start to think you’re not taking me seriously until you actually listen to me-”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, if you must know, there was a sighting of her in Bend City.”

“Yes, tell me again how many people in the world have short, white hair?” Hanzo glanced at Genji as he resealed the eyeliner and returned it in his dark jeans’ pocket. He then moved on to tying his long, black hair back with the golden scarf already wrapped around his hand and wrist. 

“Actually- Actually, yeah, there is a lot, but!”

“But?” 

“But! This Ashe is the only lady with short, white hair, a giant chad of a bodyguard and your cowboyfriend as company. And apparently, they’re all sighted here in Oregon. First in Portland, then in Bend, leaving bodies as they go. I’m assuming they’re here for a target or a deal.” Hanzo glanced at his green-haired half from the other side of the screen and rolled his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Hanzo reminded him before he checked himself out in the mirror and a grin appeared on his face. “Yet.”

“I don’t even think you listened to a word I just said other than cowboyfriend.”

“You read my mind. Where’s the last sighting?” Hanzo then stood up from the chair and grabbed his uchigatana from the dining table in this dingy apartment they got for him, just for this very mission. 

“Well, lucky you, Caledonia has a property here. It used to be her father’s but he’s long dead now, no thanks to his kid, and she turned it to a, say, vacation home.” 

“So you’re not only making me suffer by being here in the middle of winter, you’re sending me to a lion’s den? Brother, it’s hard to believe you don’t have a secret vendetta against me.” Hanzo scoffed as he glanced at Genji while he wraps the sword around his hip, adjusting it and making sure the guard was at his hip bone. Next, he attached the quiver on the other side of the belt and fastened it, tugging at it carefully to see if it will collapse. Of course, it didn’t. 

“Oh, brother, believe me, I couldn’t get rid of you even if I tried. I just love you so much.” The other responded with a sarcastic roll of his eyes and Hanzo couldn’t help but snort and shake his head. “Don’t forget your ‘hey, I’m an asshole’ trench coat!” Genji called as Hanzo left the table to walk to the couch and grab the black coat folded carefully on it. He puts it on, smooths down the folds and pulled up the collar. He tucked out his hair out of the collar and returned to the tablet.

“There’s my tall, dark, broody brother. Well, good luck in your mission. Remember to finish the job this time, Hanzo.”

“Yes, yes, I know, I already brought every precaution I need.” Hanzo sighed as he strapped his bow across his back. “I will contact you again to report once I finish the mission, but I will keep my comms on in case of anything. Have a good afternoon.” And with a press of the bright, red button, the call ended and mute silence returned and it was deafening. Hanzo decided he hated this place and moved to the window. He made sure his front door was locked as he walked past it. He slipped on his gloves before he opened the window from inside and felt the cool breeze enter and he shivered just in the slightest. He cursed under his breath and climbed out of his window. Running out in winter at eleven pm would probably be the last thing Hanzo will ever do in his life, but alas he has things to do. He just thinks of the pomade-wearing gentleman he might be able to meet tonight as a form of motivation. 

Finding the property wasn’t entirely a difficult task. He could see its lights from several miles away. But it seemed that the mob was ready since they had men on buildings, watching. A quick probing into their comms proved that yes, they were doing checks every ten minutes. 

Hanzo can do ten minutes.

Hanzo did find an unoccupied building near the manor. It was near the lake and the mountains. From his perch, he noticed a limousine enter the gates of the manor and stop by its front door. From all the lights, it wasn’t hard to miss a tall, slender woman with short, white hair walking beside a man with messy, brown hair. The man gave one of the guards a harsh pat on the shoulder before they disappeared inside the property. Hanzo smiled.

The archer tapped on the comms in his ear and heard the crackle of static.

“Yes, anija?”

“Genji, can I make a detour?” 

\--

“Christ, that vodka was unnecessary,” Jesse grunted as he nearly crashed entering his room, his world spinning and his feet struggling to cooperate. A small part of him is still sober, no thanks to Bob and his pills, but he’s still struggling. Partly because of the Molly Charlie gave him. 

“Hundred percent clean, well he can kiss my ass. That shit was horrible,” Jesse sighed as he finally found the will to at least make it to his couch and plopped down from the cushions with a sigh. Jesse closed his eyes, facing the ceiling while trying to regain mostly his sanity, but also his energy because he wanted a bath. Now.

“You wore chaps at a formal party, here in the West Coast?” He heard a voice ask and he smiled to himself. Fuck, he’s dreaming, ain’t he? While conscious, as well. As miserable as it sounded, Jesse wanted to indulge it.

“So what, darling? You love me in chaps.” He heard a sigh.

“Unfortunately.” Jesse chuckled and he felt soft, subtle breathing against his nose. His eyebrows furrowed and he shifted his head to look straight ahead. When his forehead bumped against a nose, he jolted and opened his eyes widely. In front of him is the face of the man he’s been thinking about nonstop for months, smiling down at him. Jesse slowly relaxed, blinking away his surprise and completely melts when Hanzo ran his gloved hands through his hair.

They first met nearly a year ago, after their supply of drugs and gun went missing and Ashe hired them to look for their cargo. It unfortunately led to a dead end, but a couple months after, the brothers wanted to make a deal with their family. They planned that the four of them all meet, but the youngest couldn’t make it, and neither could Ashe. So it was just him and Hanzo that were present during the deal, and it turns out it was their missing cargo. The archer knew it, and Jesse knew it, and while Hanzo was smirking, Jesse was just dumbfounded, nearly angry. But they settled it with an agreement of shipment of guns for drugs. It was also the first time they had sex, and Hanzo was the first one to make a move. They’ve met occasionally since then, with their meetings ending two ways; in a dingy apartment or in Jesse’s room wherever his family was currently staying. At least, of course, until the gang started to target Ashe for her bounty. And Hanzo was their best assassin, but each attempt on the Head of the Family failed.

“Seriously, again?” Jesse sighed softly as he leaned his head against the touch, eyes fluttering close again and he felt Hanzo’s knees sink the cushion as he knelt, bracketing him. 

“I unfortunately have to do my job, Jesse.” Hanzo whispered as he gently gripped the man’s brown hair and tilted his head, granting the archer access to the nape of his neck. Hanzo leaned his elbows on the backrest, crowding himself onto the heir. 

“Then why are you here? I don’t mind, but now I know you have plans.” Hanzo hummed.

“My kryptonite. I’m here because I want to hold you before you hate me for the rest of my life.” A light kiss on his neck sent Jesse shivering and he took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again, but his eyelids trembled in anticipation. 

“You can always not do it, and we can keep doing this,” the gunslinger responded as his shaky fingers found its way under Hanzo’s coat and started to remove the belt holding his weapons together.

“I can, but Genji’s getting pissed and he might come after you, then Ashe, if I keep getting distracted.”

“You’re distracted now.”

“Well, princess, I plan to make it quick. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Hanzo, I haven’t seen you in months.” Hanzo stopped to look down at Jesse, whose eyebrows were furrowed and his gaze cast down.He remained quiet. “Ashe is my sister. We’re family and even if I disagree with her morals, we’re still family. If I let her die, knowing there was something I could’ve done, it’ll be the last thing I think about on my deathbed.”The archer swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the man before him. Hanzo moved his hands to cheeks and moved his head to face him. Jesse met his eyes with a little hesitancy and he now just realised how much he missed his partner’s whiskey-coloured eyes.

Hanzo took a deep breath. 

“Fine. But I’m serious about Genji threatening you. He’s already told me thrice.” Hanzo huffed and Jesse let out a solemn smile.  
“I thought you were the leader of your gang?” 

“No, we both are, but we have our different commands. Though I commandeer most of the men, he still has his own.” For a while, they remained in silence, with Jesse thinking deeply and Hanzo petting and caressing his hair.

“I’m a lucky man, sweetheart. What’s one bullet more?” Jesse smiled as he grabbed Hanzo by the arm and tugged him close.

“Please, I need a good pampering.” 

\--

“Why do you never let me kiss you?” Jesse asked, half-asleep as he pressed against Hanzo’s back right after the other returned from the shower. Hanzo gave him a glance before turning around to nuzzle under his chin and sighing. 

“I let you kiss me. What are you talking about?” Hanzo wrapped his arms around the other’s torso and pressed closer, eyes closing.

“No, I meant on the lips.”

“Because we’re not dating.”

“Bullshit. You like me, I like you. Ain’t that dating?”

“No. We only see each other when convenient. Not even on messages.”

“Okay, point given, but you’d let me have sex with you but not kissing. What, you got herpes in the mouth or something?” Jesse chuckled and Hanzo gently hit him in the back.

“Thirty eight people have already died from false claims of me.”

“Okay, okay, Jesus, just asking. Still, though. Would be nice if I can at least kiss you before you leave and kill Ashe, like a liar.”

“Hey, you said you were going to give me a fifteen minute headstart during the last several times we’ve done this, and you always end up going right after I close the door.”

“Because you can finish the job in less than five. I ain’t no idiot, sweetheart. It’s why I like you, you’re fast and hard, an’ I like it rough.” Hanzo opened his eyes again to look up at the gunslinger before hooking an arm around his hip and flipping Jesse to his back. 

“Oh, Jesus.” The gunslinger grunted as he eyed the archer on top of him. He watched as Hanzo checked the mounted clock on the wall.

“Ashe and Genji can wait. I need to teach you about patience.” Hanzo then moved his knees between Jesse’s legs and spreading them, his hands finding the gunslinger’s knees and wrapping his legs around the archer’s hips. Jesse licked his lips as he was pulled closer and shifted to grasp the bed. Hanzo gave him a smile.

\--

“So, you were really lying.” Jesse panted as he laid on his back on the bed, catching his breath. Hanzo sat on the edge, putting his clothes back on. He checked the clock again. One in the middle of the night. Hanzo sighed as he stood up to finish putting on his pants and zipped it before returning the belt around his hips. 

“Genji’s going to kill you. This is our last warning.” He said and he heard Jesse scoff behind him.

“It’s for that ninety million on her head, right? I’m sixty, why don’t you just take me?” 

“Because it is not for the money. You know what she did, does. Believe it or not, your Family is better without her. Safer.” Hanzo said as he puts his coat back on and hurriedly ties his hair. He can feel Jesse’s resentful gaze on his back and he didn’t dare turn around. He knew that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to finish this mission and they’re both gonna be screwed. Strapping Stormbow back on his back, Hanzo sighed.

“Fifteen minute headstart?” He asked in a quiet, somber tone and he heard Jesse grunt. Hanzo still didn’t turn around. He took a deep breath and left the room. Before closing the door, he glanced back at Jesse, but only for a second and pulled the door. He then put a hand behind his coat and took out a chain with a timed clock. He tied it around the doorknobs and set the timer to fifteen minutes. Then he stepped back. Not long after, he heard the knobs turn and the doors budge slightly, but couldn’t open. 

“Fifteen minutes, Jesse!” Hanzo called from his side of the door and he heard the gunslinger curse from inside. He heard his footsteps fade and he heard the windows rattle. He made sure to lock them as well. Hanzo put his hand in his pocket and took out the phone. He placed it before the door, right before he heard Jesse’s footsteps return.

“Do you have my phone?” He asked.

“No, but they are outside your door. So be careful on your way out.” Hanzo sighed. “I’m really sorry, Jesse.” He said before he heard a bang against the wood and the archer quietly ran down the hallway, hand already on the hilt. He needs to finish this, quickly. He’s already delayed longer than he should have. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t encounter any of the Family in the hallways, and it made it easier to find the Head of the Family’s room. Even more surprising was that he found the door open, just by three inches. He quietly went in. The room was dark. He closed the door behind him before drawing his sword, the blade making a faint hiss. Once he’s ready, he used his free hand to turn on the lights. 

His breath stuttered and his eyes went wide.


	2. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo was left confused and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!

Hanzo stared down at the scene before him, stock still except for the hand holding his sword that was trembling. He had to blink a couple of times to regain composure of himself and when he did, he returned the blade to its scabbard and looked at the horrifying scene before him. There, on the ground, was the Head of the Caledonia family, brutally murdered and cut up in pieces, her blood staining the red silk sheets of her bed and a few spots on her red and golden carpet. He felt a chill in the room and looked around to find both arched windows open, the panels still swaying slightly from the wind. Did the killers break in? Just before he could come to a conclusion, he heard running footsteps down the hallway and he immediately recognised them. He felt dread in the pit of his stomach and he heard the bedroom door slam open and Jesse found him, standing in the middle of the room, looking back at him in worry.

“Someone was here before me.” Hanzo said and Jesse looked like he didn’t quite believe him, but looking at the corpse on the bed, he had his second thoughts. He knew how Hanzo’s merry band of assassins operated. Clean. Merciful. Swift.

Not… this. 

Hanzo, too, looked at the corpse as some of the guards Jesse must have called stepped inside the room, seeming to lunge at the assassin but was stopped by the Brother. Jesse looked at his men and dismissed them, telling them to leave the room while Hanzo reached for the comms in his ear.

“Brother, are you still there?” Hanzo called but was met with static silence. He checked the time on the elegant clock mounted on the wall and he found his brother should still be there. ”Genji?” He called again, to no avail and he began to tap his foot in worry. He kept the line open but removed his hand from his ear. The archer shifted in unease on his spot.

“I need to go.” He said as he turned around to leave but Jesse stopped him.

“No, you’re not leaving until we figure out you’re innocent.” The gunslinger said and Hanzo looked up at him in disbelief and pulled his arm away.

“Jesse, I would not kill someone like that! And I do not have time to do it anyway! And if I did, I would be soaked in blood. Look at her!” The archer huffed and continued to tap his foot on the carpeted floor while the brunet stared him down.

“Then why so defensive?” 

“Because my brother should be at the end of the line but he’s not responding, right when your Sister just got murdered beneath our noses.” Hanzo huffed and Jesse still blocked the door. “Let me through, I need to make sure he’s fine.” He insisted, gritting his teeth as his apprehension went up and he tried to walk around the other but Jesse grabbed his arm again.

“You don’t tell this to anyone, okay?” Jesse asked quietly and Hanzo’s eyebrows furrowed. He looked up at his partner and found amber eyes already looking. “Tell your brother if you need to, but not anyone else. Tell the same for him.” Jesse added and Hanzo was even more confused. He didn’t get to ask why or what the hell was going on before Jesse kissed him on the lips and shoved him out of the room, and he heard the door click as he was locked outside.

Still stunned, Hanzo adjusted the collar of his coat and huffed, face flushed slightly in embarrassment. 

“That was rude.”

\-----

The travel to his apartment became more anxiety inducing the second he got closer and closer and he couldn’t decide whether it was because of his brother or Jesse’s strange behaviour at the manor. The snow wasn’t helping either. The small drizzle earlier turned into a fully fledged blizzard and here he was, skipping rooves. 

It was at least fifteen minutes more before he finally arrived back in his apartment and strangely, he found the window he left through closed. Did the landlord notice it was opened and closed it himself? Or-

He stopped in his thoughts as he saw movement inside his dark apartment. He lingered at the edge of a building nearby and he kept watching. His hideout is already compromised but he wanted to know who were these people and who might’ve sent them here. Hanzo huffed, his warm breath turning into mist. He might have to stay with Jesse’s tonight. Hanzo sighed. At least he didn’t leave anything valuable. He can contact Sombra and tell her to exterminate the data on his tablet. And just as he was about to reach for the phone in his pocket, he saw the lights turn on and he was able to see a woman inside, with long, black hair and dark, ebony skin. The logo on her blue clothing was unmistakable and Hanzo wasted no time fleeing the scene. 

\-------

“What do you mean you’ve been compromised?” Hanzo heard Genji exclaim through his phone. It turns out Overwatch had traced his activity and tracked his location. They also were the reason why he couldn’t get to his brother earlier. They intercepted the signal and intended to listen but Sombra was thankfully keen and cut off the connection while Hanzo was busy with Jesse. Thank god he delayed then, or he would have compromised their locations. But that still doesn’t explain how they found him.

“It’s exactly as he said it, chico. They found the apartment.” Hanzo heard Sombra from the line. Hanzo was currently on the ledge of another building far from the apartment complex and he was looking down an alley where he had dropped his earpiece. Sombra had put it back online and told him to drop it at a random location to see if anyone was still tracking and would follow.   
“But how?”

“I don’t know.”

Hanzo turned his attention from the alley to his phone, scoffing. “You, Sombra, don’t know how someone managed to bypass your security?” He asked and he could feel the girl seething from her end of the call. “Maybe we should update our staff, brother.” 

“Nope, you won’t find anyone else better than me. Best in the market, boys.” Sombra defended herself and Hanzo shook his head. Suddenly, light footsteps caught his attention and he went silent and it seemed the other two on the phone did as well. He looked back down the alley to find the same woman from earlier crouching on the snow. So they were tracking him. And were so intent on pursuing him they waited all night for the connection to go live once more. 

Hanzo moved to stand up from his spot but paused when he saw the lady stiffen and look up the alley and stare right at him. Amber eyes glowed gold in the dark and they shared a long, hard stare. Thankfully, the midnight cast a pretty good shadow on his face. 

“Mijo, get out of there.” He heard Sombra say on his phone and he heard the rooftop doors slam open and without wasting another beat, he got on his feet and leapt to the next roof. The feeling of being watched by those piercing amber eyes didn’t disappear until he was miles away from that alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try my best and school is starting soon pepehands.
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana Amari is a woman of skill and reputation. During the first few hours before sunrise, she did not disappoint.
> 
> Hanzo was witness of her tracking skill first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allo it me again
> 
> hope you're enjoying the story <3

Hanzo found himself at the back of an abandoned building, wheezing and coughing and he hasn’t been this burned out since… he was barely a teenager. The soldiers chased him in roofs and alleys and streets that he lost track of time. More particularly, his lungs burned and his chest felt tight. His head was spinning from the loss of breath. And even then, he still wasn’t certain if he’d lost them. Captain Amari precedes her reputation. 

He kept coughing and coughing with each dying gasp he’d take and Hanzo was afraid of opening his eyes. Not today. Still, he can feel its metallic taste in his mouth, on his tongue and on his teeth and on his throat and he couldn’t help but wince as his lungs burned even more painful.

He needs help. He needs to hide somewhere.

He can feel himself slowly losing consciousness, the brick walls in front of him blurring and distorting and he struggled to find footing.

“Hanzo? Hanzo! Get out of there, what are you doing? They’re closing in on you!” He can hear Sombra’s voice in his pockets getting fainter and fainter and the sound of footsteps around him thundered like a storm in his ears and before he passed out, he felt soft and small hands grab and grip his arm. 

\------

“He’s stirring. I think he’s waking up.”

“Is he fine?”

“He should be. I’m out of everything.” 

Voices. One static and one he’s heard a few times on public television. He felt like his head was being banged against a wall and will burst from it from the painful headache he currently has. He couldn’t even open his eyes. But he felt a hand under his head and lift it before the lid of a bottle was pressed against his lips and was tipped. He felt cool water in his mouth and his first instinct was to gulp so he did and he only realised how dry his throat was as soon as he had a drink. Subconsciously, his hand reached out and gripped the hand holding the bottle for him and greedily consumed the rest of the water. At long, long last, his headache began to subside, although slowly. In a few minutes, he could at least open his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his dingy apartment. 

And everything that happened during midnight returned to him and he tensed up like a deer in the headlights. He tried to sit up, but his headache was still pounding in his head. Plus two firm hands on his shoulders forced him back on the couch. He blinked and blinked, trying to get rid of his blurry sight and soon enough, he could see and comprehend things. He turned his head to find himself looking back at none other than Ana Amari, sitting on one of the creaky kitchen chairs beside the couch. Her blue coat and armor was on the coffee table behind her, and she’s in her black jumpsuit. Hanzo immediately felt threatened and his first move was to reach for his knife strapped to his tailbone. And almost immediately, he saw Ana hold out the weapon in front of him. Cold dread dropped in his gut and he blinked dumbfoundedly.

“You’re passed out for three days, and I’ve already used all my bionics on you.” She started and Hanzo now slowly moved to sit up. She didn’t look threatened. He looked around to find it’s just the two of them in the apartment but he’s pretty sure there’s Overwatch soldiers surrounding the building. He sighed.

“Bold of you to keep doing this line of work with what you have. Does your people know?” She asked again and Hanzo remained silent. He felt her amber eyes narrow down to a glare and he knew he was helpless at this point. So he shook his head.

“No one else knows.” He said and he heard Ana sigh. 

“I have no idea how bad it is, but once we get back to Switzerland, we’ll know. Then maybe we can do something about it.” She said and Hanzo blinked in surprise and looked back at the Captain in utter confusion. The archer shook his head slowly. 

“What do you mean?” He asked and Ana seemed to stare at him in confusion as well before it finally clicked in her head and she nodded.

“Right. I forgot to mention. You’re under arrest for numerous murders, theft, destruction of property, illegal trafficking, possession of illegal substances and money laundering.” She said and Hanzo should’ve immediately realised that the moment he spotted the Overwatch logo. Ana looked at the archer’s stern and apprehended face before she sighed. “You have no choice. It’s either you come with us or to prison.”

“I refuse to become one of your dogs. Whatever you want from me, you won’t get it.” He said determinedly and he had to remember the struggles him and his brother had to get through before they could finally escape their clan together. 

“You massacred your whole family, Shimada. It probably would’ve been a worse place if you had stayed in your family, but that does not justify murdering all of them.”

So they don’t know about Genji. Good.

“It’s either them or me. They were going to kill me anyway, they’ve planned it for so long and they thought I didn’t know. And if the elders were the one that would lead the clan, then you would be handling a very different enemy.” Ana remained silent as he watched Hanzo, defensive and agitated at the sudden confrontation and he reminded her of a scared but very violent cat. And she was certain he will strike as soon as she made a wrong move. So she remained still. 

“Well, you have no choice. The decision has been made. We need you for something and it’s either you deliver or you are detained.” Ana’s firm tone was unmistakable, and Hanzo knew right then and there that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this one. Not anymore. He sighed and listened as Ana stood up from her seat. 

“Can I at least get a couple of days? I will leave my bow to you.” Hanzo suddenly said and Ana stopped in her tracks once more to look back at the archer as if he was mad.

“You expect us to let you go just like that? Because you told us you will leave your weapon behind?” 

“Do not think so little of my bow.” The fierce exclamation definitely took the captain aback and she remained silent. And he continued.Hanzo’s glare melted away into regretful resignation as he instead looked at the coffee table in front of him. “It is a family heirloom. It is important to me. I will not abandon it for the world. Except for a couple of days for me to make amends and say my goodbye.”

Ana didn’t question the singular term. She instead turned to fully face him.

“Then we will follow you.”

“No! I will only endanger them. I will not leave the city, I just… I will return. I will not tell them the real reason why I’m leaving. Just please, let me go.” Ana kept staring at the young assassin who’s now looked back up at her desperately. She sighed.

“Forty eight hours. That’s all I’m giving you.” She said and Hanzo visibly relaxed with the news. “And be sure to wear something warm while you’re out. I don’t want to find you half dead in the snow. Again.” Was her final words before she left the room and Hanzo felt a heavy weight leave his shoulders and he sighed in relief. He looked up at the ceiling. Two days.

He’ll make the most of those.


End file.
